Finding out the truth
by SilverStar TomBoy
Summary: Karin is getting chased by an espada. Who is going to save her this time? Will it be Ichigo or Toshiro? Will anyone come in time to save Karin! Find out for your self if your anxious to find out. please review n no flames please
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Karin's thoughts, _**Sakura's thoughts **_

Toshiro's thoughts, _**Hyorinmaru's thoughts**_

Rangiku's thoughts, _**Haineko's thoughts**_

Ichigo's thoughts, _**Zangetsu's thoughts**_

Rukia's thoughts, _**Sode no Shirayuki's thoughts**_

Isshin's thoughts, _**Sora's thoughts**_

Yuzu's thoughts, _**Yuki's thoughts**_

**Here is a new story I thought of this morning. I hope you guys will like it. My other ToshiKari stories are coming don't worry I haven't forgot them. I was away at camp so that's why you haven't heard from me for a while. But I'm back now. Okay I should shut up so you can enjoy the story. So here it goes.**

* * *

**Bleach ****IIII**** Chapter 1 Prologue**

Karin's P.O.V.

What am I doing! I shouldn't even try to kill this hollow! I'm such an idiot! Where is Ichigo or Toshiro? I'm so dead! Do I ever think before I do something stupid like this? I hope I don't die! If I do I won't be able to tell Toshiro how much I love him and say good-bye to him and Ichigo! God damn it, I'm so dead! I wish Ichigo or Toshiro were here now! Ichigo and Toshiro are going to kill me! Oh god! Someone please save me!"

Normal P.O.V.

Captains meeting room

Out of nowhere the screen turned on and it showed Karin running away from an espada. It also showed what Karin just said.

Then Ichigo said what the fuck! Why is Karin getting chased by an espada?"

Toshiro said I thought you told her not to fight hollows, arracar's, and espada's! Now what are we going to do with her?"

Ichigo said I did! **BUT SHE NEVER LISTEN'S TO WHAT I TELL HER NOT TO DO!"**

Head Captain said SILENCE! We all will go down there and see what's the problem is."

* * *

Karin's P.O.V.

World of the living

Just what I needed a dead end! I'm going to die!"

Then the espada was going to hit Karin but instead it picked her up.

Just great! I am defiantly going to die!"

Then she heard someone yell, Zangetsu!"

Wait is that Ichigo's zanpakuto? Just great!"

Out of nowhere Ichigo came and killed the espada. Karin started to fall to the ground but she never hit the ground because someone caught her.


	2. Chap2 the savior and the mystery vizards

Karin talking in- _Italicizes_

Ichigo talking in- Underlinedand _Italicizes_

Toshiro talking are- Underlined

Vizard talking in- **Bold**

* * *

**Bleach ****IIII**** Chapter 2 the savior and the mystery vizards**

Normal P.O.V.

Karin looked up and saw that Toshiro was the one that caught her from the espada. Then she looked around and saw that all the captains were there with their lieutenant's. Then Toshiro put her down to the ground.

Then Ichigo yelled_"What the hell is wrong with you? You could have gotten yourself killed! What were you doing out there?"_

"_Well first I was playing with my soccer ball. Then I felt a hollow nearby but I didn't realize that the hollow two feet away from me. So decided to kick my soccer ball at it but that didn't work. Then I decided to run. When I turned my head I realized that the stupid hollow was following me!"_

"That is good that you ran away from the espada hut it was bad that it followed you."

_How am I supposed to know that it was following me? I'm not idiot!"_

Then Ichigo and Toshiro said _"You're not an idiot! Well you did look like an idiot when you were running away from that espada." They said in unison._

_Both of you just shut up! I can take care of myself and you both of you know that!" _

"Then why were you running and why were you saying that you wanted someone to save you?"

"_I was running because I didn't have anything else to kill that hollow! I was saying I wanted someone to save me because I came to a dead end. You idiots!"_

"Didn't e tell you a thousand times to not fight any hollows?"

"_It wasn't my fault that the stupid hollow wanted to eat me when it came down to earth!"_

"_You know captain Hitsugaya is right. We both care about your safety."_

"_Then if you care about my safety then why don't you come to save me when I need you the most?"_

"We don't always know when you're in danger."

While Karin, Ichigo, and captain Hitsugaya were bettering about Karin's safety, hollows and a vizard came out of nowhere. Ichigo, Toshiro, and Karin sensed the hollows and the vizard.

When the hollows and the vizard. Rangiku went to her captain's side so she could assist him.

The Vizard was jumping on the Hollows' heads, taunting them and confusing them. He had a Hollow mask with an upside down triangle mark on the cheeks. Another three upside down triangle marks were on his forehead that were pointing down between the eyes, except the middle triangle was larger than the other two. Two horns on both sides of his mask were hovering over his ears, and two canine teeth on the end of the mouth. The group observed his actions around the Hollows. It seems that he was just like Ikkaku but a little more daring. The Vizard jumped on top of the Hollow's head and saw an upcoming hand from behind. Then, he leaped away from the grasp, making the Hollow grab one of its companions head and pulled it down to the ground.

**"Come on, you stupid Hollows! Show me your full power!"** The two voiced male shouted in enjoyment. One Hollow screeched and tried to swap the Vizard in the air. However, he leaped and landed on the hand first. He grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out from his left side.

"Tch. You, three, are not worth a challenge." He said as the sword glowed red.

"Taicho…" Rangiku gasped, recognizing the weapon. Toshiro nodded and knew what was coming up next.

**"Let the blood shine in the night. Come, Akatsuki (Red Moon)!"** The sword glowed bright red in the hands of the Vizard, changing the form of his sword. The blade was no longer metal but red as blood. The end of the hilt had a long cloth bandage that looked like it was used and old, and the bandage flew with the wind. The Hollows were now alert and attacked directly at the Vizard. When their hands were close to the Vizard, he disappeared in a blink of an eye. The Shinigamis sensed his reiatsu disappear and concentrated on tracing the massive reiatsu. He quickly appeared on the cliff in front of the group, surprising them with no end.

"Whoa! He's quick!" Yumichika stated. Ikkaku was a bit surprised and grinned, looking forward to fighting the Vizard in the future. Rangiku took a step back, but Toshiro jumped back a few feet away from the Vizard, being surprised by the speed of the mysterious Vizard. The Vizard held his red sword up in the sky, and the sword glowed. The Hollows look up at the cliff to sense the strong reiatsu and see the sword glow.

**"Too late!"** The Vizard brought his sword down, sending one crescent toward the middle Hollow. When the crescent was halfway, it split into three fiery crescents toward the Hollows in rushing speed. At the same time, the crescents sliced through the Hollows in half, destroying the Hollows and purifying them. The battle was over, but the sword was still out. Suddenly, the Vizard turned around and pointed his sword to the group.

**"Those three were nothing, but you may be able to entertain me."**

Toshiro grabbed the hilt of his sword while the others jumped back and grabbed the hilts. However, in a quick second, Toshiro felt pain all over his body, mainly his chest, and felt the ground on his back, hard. He heard Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Ichigo, Rukia, all the captains and all the lieutenants either grunted in pain or yelled in major pain. Toshiro opened his eyes to see the Vizard holding his sword down. How could this Vizard be so quick and inflict damage before they can draw out their weapons? His thoughts were cut off when he saw the blade up in the air, glowing like it did for the Hollows.

**"You guys are no fun."**

_"YAMERO!"_

Toshiro's eyes widened when he immediately saw the raven-haired girl in front of him, arms open to block the view between Toshiro and the Vizard. Rangiku gasped, and the other two blinked in surprise.

Karin glared at the Vizard in front of her.

_"Yamero! You won the battle against the Hollows! There's no need to fight anyone else if it's necessary!"_ Toshiro gnashed his teeth and shouted at Karin.

_"Kurosaki! What are you doing here? Get out of here! You're going to get yourself killed!"_ Karin shook her head, disobeying the captain of the tenth division and her brother. Toshiro struggled to get up, but the pain on his chest and arms were too much to bear, not to mention losing blood in the process. Ichigo tried to get up too but he was having the same problems. The Vizard growled and pointed his sword to the girl.

**"Move. They are here for something else other than to eliminate all Hollows. Step aside, so I would kill them." **Karin retaliated.

_"No! I won't let you do that!"_

**"Why not?"** Karin snarled and stomped her foot on the ground.

_"I won't let you hurt them because they are my friends! Toshiro helped me a long time ago and I won't let you hurt any of them, even Toshiro! Ichigo is my idiot brother but that doesn't mean you can hurt him either! You can't hurt anyone else because they are my friends too!"_ The Vizard stood still for a bit and sighed, drawing his sword back into his sheath.

**"Fine."** Karin sighed in relief and dropped her hands.

**"However, I'll give them only one condition." **The Vizard crossed his arms and walked toward the cliff. Karin gulped and asked.

_"What? What condition?"_ The Vizard turned his head half way and spoke.

**"If they were to sense any of us nearby, they will not follow us or eliminate any Hollows once we get to our destination."** Karin looked back to the injured group, waiting for an answer from them. Toshiro sighed and nodded.

"Fine." Ikkaku nodded and pointed at the masked Vizard with his good hand.

"I can't make any promises if I meet the guy again." Yumichika sighed and nodded, not going to deal with a powerful Vizard who damaged his hair and skin. Rangiku nodded, agreeing with the Vizard's condition and worrying about the captain's condition. Once the agreement was done, the Vizard nodded and disappeared without a trace or reiatsu. For a few seconds, Karin sat on the ground in exhaustion. Dealing with that Vizard was a piece of cake, but stopping him from killing anyone other than Hollows was difficult to handle, let alone one human.

_"Karin."_ Karin turned her attention to the captain who struggled to get up behind her. Rangiku tried to help him sit up, but Toshiro swatted her hand away and sat up enough to see Karin. His eyes were staring at her with question, along with everyone else. Karin knew she was screwed, and she hoped that a certain someone would get here quickly as possible. Toshiro broke her thoughts when he asked… no… demanded answers.

"Karin. Tell us everything what was going on during these three years and the two Vizards you were familiar with." Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku were surprised and were about to ask Toshiro that he and Karin encountered the two Vizards, but Toshiro glared at them to shut up. Karin was sweating bullets, feeling the pressure and the beating of her heart. Did she have to go through this?

_"Well… ano… how should I start?"_

**"Hello? Is everyone all right?"** They suddenly heard another two-voiced person coming somewhere in the forest, saving Karin the trouble from explaining. They sensed another reiatsu, but this one was weaker than Ichigo and the other Vizard. Karin sighed and yelled out.

_"There are three injured Shinigamis and two critical injured captains, but we're alive!"_ Then, another Vizard jumped out of the bushes and landed on her rear.

**"Itai…"** She moaned and rubbed her rear. The group sweat dropped, and Karin slapped her forehead. The second Vizard had a mask that had three leaf marks on the forehead: one in between the eyes and the other two next to its eyes. Karin stood up and walked toward the fallen Vizard. She held out her hand, and the Vizard grabbed hers with the opposite hand and thanked Karin. The raven-haired girl shook her head with a smile and pointed to the group behind her.

**"Not yet. You need to heal them."** The Vizard looked at the injured group and gasped.

**"Don't tell me. He did it again."** Karin nodded with a little anger. The weak Vizard sighed and called out.

**"Hi, Hoshi, Tsuki!"** Three balls of energy swirled above the Vizard's head and floated toward Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. Karin tapped the Vizard's shoulder and whispered.

The last vizard had a mask that had blue markings on the right cheek: one above the eyes.

_"Hey… could you tell everything during the three years and about the others? I'm… kind of stuck on how to start this off."_ The Vizard stared at the raven-haired girl with her yellow eyes. She nodded her head, agreeing to help out.

**"You got yourself in this mess, but I'm glad that **_**he **_**didn't kill anyone or you. I'll help you out a little bit."** Karin smiled and nodded in relief.

_"Arigato."_ The two walked to the surprised and wary group. At first, there was an awkward silence, but Karin cleared her throat and spoke.

_"All right, then. I don't know how to start, but my… ano…"_

"Vizard." Toshiro pointed out, and Karin glared at him.

_"… friend, who happens to be a Vizard in Toshiro's description, would start what happened during the three years and who were the other two Vizards." _The Vizard sat down and crossed her arms. Karin sat next to her, feeling the tension on her.

**"I don't have any intentions on giving my name away, but I will start on how Karin and we, Vizards, met. It was around two years ago, and we sensed a Hollow nearby. My two companions and I were tracking down the Hollow. However, we didn't know that Karin was stalking us."**

_"I was following you guys, not stalking." The_ Vizard rolled her eyes and continued, ignoring the statement.

**"Well… the Hollow, we fought, was difficult to handle. It was one of the stronger Hollows we rarely detect around the town. My two companions were greatly injured, and I was exhausted from the continuous healing. The Hollow had a sword on its back and drew it, ready to strike one of us."** Rangiku narrowed her eyes and whispered.

"Arrancar." The Vizard scratched her neck and nodded.

**"If that's what you called it. We thought we were done for, but Karin intercepted by kicking a soccer ball toward the Hollow. We thought it wasn't going to work, but when the ball made contact on the mask, the ball exploded, purifying the Arrancar. We were suspicious and asked what kind of powers she had for a human. She was lucky that our leader wasn't around, or things would be beyond bad."** Toshiro gapped a bit and stared at the human in front of him.

"You were fighting an Arrancar?" The white haired captain shouted in surprise before he winced in pain and shut his mouth up. The Vizard blinked and observed the wound. Karin winced at the volume that Toshiro had used when he told her that he wasn't an elementary student. Memories are painful once you experience it before.

**"It looks like my companion did a number on you. I only have enough energy to heal the chest, but you need someone else to heal you on the other wounds." **The Vizard's spirit friends flew away from the three Shinigamis, who no longer have wounds to repair, and flew over Toshiro's chest.

**"Karin would explain a little about me and my two companions after I finish. When she said that she could only see Shinigamis and other spirits, good and bad, we figured out that she only had those kinds of power other than kicking. We also asked her to promise us not to tell anyone about our existence. That's why she kept us a secret, but that secret would eventually be known to others." **The Vizard went silent and nudged Karin's arm, signaling her to tell the Shinigamis about them. Karin nodded and reluctantly informed the Shinigamis.

_"I only know some things about the Vizards, Toshiro and I encountered. This Vizard…"_ She patted the female Vizard's head and smiled.

_"… is the only Vizard you could count on. She could heal anyone and cure anyone, and she is honest. You can trust her."_ The Vizard didn't do anything but sat down, squirming in slight embarrassment. Karin's smile turned into a frown, and her eyes darkened.

**"The Vizard, you all fought, is… complicated to understand. You can count on him sometimes, but he loves challenges. He also loses his better judgment and just plays around in a real battle. I would recommend staying away from him if he is in a middle of a battle."** Everyone, except the confusing Vizard, looked at Ikkaku who was confused.

_"Nani?"_ They shook their heads and turned their attention to the raven-haired girl. Then, she fumed, ranting about the Vizard.

_"He doesn't even recognize his own mistakes. That jerk! Every time I stop him from attacking someone else or anyone else, he just gives me the cold shoulder and leaves!"_ The group blinked and looked at the girl who was stomping the ground with all her might. The Vizard murmured something, but Karin heard it.

_"What was that?"_ The Vizard shook her head.

**"Nothing."** Karin looked at the Vizard, incredulously, before continuing on.

_"The Vizard, who Toshiro and I met…"_ She trailed off, thinking for an explanation. Everyone was waiting for something to come out of her mouth before Toshiro asked.

"What do you think about the Vizard we met in your school?" Karin was concentrating and bit her lip in frustration.

_"I only know that she… was staring at me... like I have something that they don't have. She seems calm in battles like she never took it seriously. Gomen ne. That's all I know."_ When Toshiro felt his chest healed, the spirits disappeared without a trace. The Vizard stood up and bowed.

**"Gomen ne. I have to go. My… friend needs me back home."** The Vizard was about to disappear, but Yumichika guessed.

"Is your friend the Twin Bladed Shinigami?" The Vizard stiffened and turned her head around to meet the pretty boy.

**"How do you know about my friend?"** Yumichika shrugged.

"Didn't you guys fight with us during the Hollow Invasion three years ago?" The Vizard said nothing and disappeared, leaving nothing behind. Karin shook her head and told them a little more about them, in slight anger.

_"I don't think you know what happened."_ The attention was now on her, and she felt a little more confident.

_"I don't know what happened either, but I assumed that they lost their memories or they are trying to recover some dignity after the invasion. I would recommend that you shouldn't say anything about their past, or you would lose trust in them." _Yumichika's jaw dropped, and Ikkaku sputtered.

"How the hell do you know that?" An anime vein appeared on her forehead as the raven-haired girl glared at the bald Shinigami.

_"For Kami-sama's sake! Do you think I am that stupid? I know this, Soul Society, the Winter War, the Hollow Invasion, and Shinigamis because my brother is also a Shinigami! Have you forgotten Ichigo Kurosaki?"_ Silence engulfed around them while Karin was fuming in anger like she was going to kill someone... mainly the bald guy. Ikkaku sweated in bullets and put his hands up in defense. Karin was scarier than Ichigo, especially if it wasn't physical battle related.

"Hai. Hai." Suddenly, they sensed Hollows around the town. Toshiro was about to stand up and go, but the vice captain of the tenth division put her hand on his shoulder.

"Taicho. I think it would be best that you and Karin-Chan leave this to us while you rest." Toshiro grunted and nodded, feeling the pain lingering in his body parts. Rangiku looked at the raven-haired girl and said.

"Take care of Hitsugaya-taicho." Karin nodded in agreement as the three Shinigami's disappeared in the forest. Karin stared at the forest for a few seconds before she turned her attention to the injured captain. She knelt down and asked.

_"Is your right arm still fine?"_ Toshiro nodded, letting her know that it was still in good use. Karin smiled and lifted his right arm to wrap around her neck. She carefully used her left arm to hold his waist. Karin started to walk and making sure that Toshiro wasn't stumbling much.

"Kurosaki." Karin heard him whisper and nodded.

_"Hai?"_

"What about the Twin Bladed Shinigami?" Karin was silent for a moment, trying to think for an answer.

_"I don't know. Gomen ne. I never met the Twin Bladed Shinigami in person."_ Toshiro sighed and continued to walk along with the girl. She felt bad, so Karin offered something.

_"Hey, Toshiro. After you return to your gigai, would you pretend to be knocked out or asleep while I carry you to my home? I need to think of a good excuse why I was late, or otou-san would change my curfew to an earlier time." _Toshiro nodded.

"Fine" Karin sighed and looked ahead. Toshiro knew that he would lose conscious after he returned to his body, but he had to put up some energy without being a burden to Karin. He felt like he has to pay a huge debt since she gave him enough information about the three Vizards and saved him and his fellow companions from the Vizard. Toshiro gave one last glance to the girl and looked back to the view ahead of them. She was still the tomboy friend he knew, but she looked stronger and more matured over the six years.

Unknown to Toshiro, Karin's thoughts were now in a scramble and panicking. Oh yeah. She was definitely screwed. _They_ were going to do more than kill her. Karin made a mental note to take aspirin and pain killers out of the counter before she would have to meet _them_ in the next little meeting. She took one last glance at the injured captain and back to the road ahead of them. He was still the serious and cold friend she knew, but he knows how to accept kindness from others and being kind back.

_Now... how to make a good excuse..._ Karin wondered and planned.


End file.
